


The Knife Game Song

by Idontcare1835



Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Klaus plays the Knife Game Song, after Season 1, their kids again.
Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840816
Kudos: 46





	The Knife Game Song

\--3rd P.O.V.--

The thud of the knife hitting the table, echoed around the living room in a steady beat. His hand was spread out on the coffee table, his other hand gripping the knife that he had stolen from Diego. The knife hit the space just before his thumb for the second time before he started singing. 

"Oh, I have all my fingers,  
The knife goes chop chop chop,  
If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off,

"And if I hit my fingers,  
The blood will soon come out,  
But all the same, I play this game cause that's what it's all about,"

The tapping of the knife started to increase as he started singing the next verse,

"Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop,  
I'm picking up the speed,  
And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."

A group of super-powered adult turned teen-heroes, and their arse of a father, their robotic mother and a chimp all stared at their ex-junkie brother Klaus, as he continued to stab the knife between each of his fingers. 

"What the hell is happening?" Vanya questioned curiously, no one really answered. Allison, Grace and Pogo were all too worried, about Klaus hitting his fingers to answer. Surprisingly, Five, Reginald and Luther didn't respond because they had no idea what was going on. Diego was impressed with his brother's skill but also kind of worried and Ben, well Ben just sighed as he walked over to his brother. 

"Seriously?" Ben asked in expectoration, Klaus looked up as Ben spoke. "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!" Ben screamed, Klaus rolled his eyes but stopped moving the knife around. 

"What?" Klaus asked curiously. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Playing the knife game?" Klaus said though it came out more like a question. Reaching over, Ben plucked the knife out of his hand before shaking his head.

"You're an idiot,"


End file.
